


Where the stars align(the best bullshit title I could come up with)

by Taeken52



Category: Minaxshingle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Major character death cause no one like Mina (I’m jkjny), bugu shipda, humour(cause minas life’s a joke), life Life, lots of overflowing, soggy llamyon, top tops, whalien 52, why do I do dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeken52/pseuds/Taeken52
Summary: Once every blue moon do the stars align and there shingle waits for what may be the best moment of her life-lol I’m jkjny defo deleting this after cause I am degsuted and anyways happy bday bech u DNT deserve me like at all and onfg I wanted to do SMTHJNG shundor but it came to this everything in life is an accident lol including this xxxxxxxxxx⚠️ if ur name ain’t MINA AND ITS NOT UR 16th dnt proceed further😊





	Where the stars align(the best bullshit title I could come up with)

**Author's Note:**

> Segijunga hamnida (que spring day cause I’m in the mood to overflow and pretty sure u are too so like make sure u play it while ya u read;)
> 
> Happy birthday to the only accident ever and the best thing that happened to me besides the top tops cause obvs no one gets that high(might make an exception for u tho actaully no ew) 💜💜💜💜💜😭

Ntic tac toe glanced down at the darkness beneath, where he could slowly make out a silhouette of figures below. He fumbled around his bag for his cigarettes cause duck that he needs it ryt now(lee hi code xt please tell me u kno) before taking a long drag and puffing it out. Standing in the blue moon had gotten him drunk and lost in his thoughts, before the unusual happened; blue sparkles emitted from his fingers before drifting down onto earth, As he stood oblivious. Little did he know that he had done the unthinkable. He’d jus given life without realising. He’d created, what most would refer to, an accidnet(aka Mina *cough*) 

********

Mina winced as her back made contact with the harsh concrete, and bit her lip in pain. 

“Don’t even think about fkcikg cming back.” Bobby threw her luggage her way and flung her stuffed toy Koya as well along with it. He sent her a harsh top Dom stare before slamming the door behind him.  
She gave a frustrated sigh before pulling herself up. There was no point in moping around all day.

 

For once she had thoguht she had actaully found someone to understand her situation, but that hadn’t been the case with Bobby; she wasn’t going to lie, the first thing that drew her in was his golden exposed clavicles and his adorable bunny teeth. She’d also been especially enamoured with his younger son, Bobby jr, someone who although found her weird didn’t seem to mind having her as his motherly figure. But she was stupid. And dumb. And dense etc u get the point. She should have seen it in the way he never looked at her anymore, the smile she thoguht had been reserved for him seemingly fake. And DKs nightly visits had also been suspicious but she’d never brought it up, thinking they’d jus been bros. She was wrong. She should have known Bobby was attracted to the power bottoms. She remembered smashing the vase of smeraldos on the floor when she found out DK had been mpreg, before she went full on hulk mode with him. That had been a mistake. Bobby had grabbed her off of him before kicking her out without looking back. He’d been worse than Jackson. 

Sighing she looked down at her phone before wondering if she had time to go Tesco’s, but her wallet said otherwise. She wasn’t going to lie she missed her other ex Jooehon a lot, but he’d moved away and she’d never seen him since. 

Fumbling around her shetty school bag she found a £10 note and gave a squeal.she had been saving that for buying Bobby jr nappies but obvs there was no need for that now. Finally, it had been a while since she had ate a full Korean bbq. 

Now with her mood slightly lightened she walked along the pavement, a smile pulling at her lips before stopping in front of what seemed to be a grave yard. A girl similar to her age stood kneeled in front of what looked to be a shoebox, head bent in sorrow. Being the nice social girl she was, Mina approached her before kneeling down beside her.

 

“Olgoshipshee anna.” They both said the words at the same time before the other girl looked up and met her gaze, startled. Her eyes were puffy and painted a deep red, the misty evident on her face, and Mina thoguht it actually suited her(she was surprised this girl could pull off looking nice even when she was overlfowikg*cough art tday if u know u know*.) 

“It’s been a year. It’s been a motherducking year since he died.” The girl said stroking the shoe box held in her hand. Mina didn’t say anythjng as they shared a comfortable silence before she hesitantly spoke up.

“I might be able to bring him back.” She bit her lip closing her eyes I’m anticipatiom before the girl before her sniffles and looked up ubruptly. She waited for the harsh response or maybe a shove but instead the girl grasped her hands in desperation.

“Really! I..I onfgg if u could please, I would be so grateful.” Mina bit back a smile before conjuring her hands at the shoe box, sparks of beautiful blue comjng out from her fingers. The girl looked entranced before the shoe box in front of her formed into what seemed to be a man, a power bottom of what looked like it. He lay there peacefully in the girls lap, as she put her hands on her mouth in utter shock.

“Give it a few days and he should be back to normal. For now u should just allow him to rest.” The girl turned towards her before flinging herlself into her arms and embracing her in a warm hug. 

“Thank u so much. Idk what else to say but thank u jinja gamshamnida. Where did u even learn to do something like that?” Mina bit back a shy smile clutching koya closer to her.

“I’ve been in this industry for 52 years. Came to earth one day out of nowhere and joined the lonely whales company. They’re amazing btw I think they’d love to have u.” The girl laughed before offering her hand.

“I’m Shina shingle btw, sorry for the late introductions but shingle for short.”

“Minagiya lookamina Mina. But u can just call me Mina.” She shook her hand back before replying again. 

“It’s actaully my 52nd birthday I was just on my way for some Korean bbq and soggy Llamyon. I haven’t had it for a long time .” Shingle looked shocked for a second.

“Ur jkjjt ryt onfg. I was just on my way to get some as well. Their my husbands favourite. Funny thing actaully he invented them. I never knew other people liked them he’d be so glad to hear it.”

They both got up before linking arms together as if they’d been doing it their whole life and made their way to the restaurant, the weird disvaled laughter echoing through the entire streets. 

Shingle looked sideways at her new friend. There was something magical about her but she didn’t know what. Weirdly enoguh she had a feeling they’d get along just fine.

 

**********

I am desgusted wait lemme go quickly puke a bit and come Back. This has been on my mind for a while but I had too many ideas and idk what happened I jus ended up writing this one out of nowhere. All imma say is enjoy it whilst I can b cause I’m deleting this crap later and have a md bday u bech im fullly certain this is actaully how we met don’t @ me.


End file.
